Percabethically Percabeth
by Orange Polka-Dotted Turtle
Summary: Annabeth and Percy. Many hadn't heard both those names in one sentence for a long time. But when both those names are called to work together on the same project, they both start to think that maybe, things will work out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Annabeth wondered. How was his life after they split? Was he thinking of her like she was thinking of him? And who was the grey eyed girl thinking of? Perceus Jackson, the boy with sea green eyes and wild black hair, of course. She shook her head and looked up to the front of the class, where Mr. Brunner was talking to his Greek class about their new assignment.

"It will be mainly focused on the Greek gods. All you have to do is choose a Greek god or goddess you would like to learn about. Gain as much information as you can on that particular god and turn that knowledge into writing or art; all it has to be is presentable. You will have a partner from Ms. Greyson's Greek class, which we have already chosen. We have changed your schedules a tad bit so you can work with your partner at school. If you wish, you may choose a different god than your partner, but you must still work together. This project must be done in two weeks. Alright then, to the partnerships." Mr. Brunner took a sheet of paper from his desk and starting reading out names.

Annabeth paid no attention, as the names he were calling didn't belong to her.

"Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson."

Great. Out of all the people she could be paired up with, it had to be him, someone she didn't exactly have a good history with. The bell rang and Annabeth grabbed her books, making her way to her locker. She checked and double checked to make sure she had her binders before heading out the door and climbing into her mother's car.

"Guess what, I got Jackson as my Greek project partner. And you know what? Mom helped choose partners." Annabeth grumbled.

Her brother raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his Coca Cola before speaking. "Greek partner, eh? I got Drew. She's probably going to paint her nails and sip lemon tea while I do all the work."

"At least she's not as bad as Percy, Malcom."

"C'mon, Annie. He's just an ex-boyfriend."

Annabeth tensed up. She was just about to punch Malcom when their mother opened the car door.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to finish marking one last worksheet for my Greek class."

* * *

Percy wanted to scream. Today he would have to start on his project with Ananbeth. But how was he supposed to work with her when he didn't have the guts to talk to her? Now that was what you called a problem. He sighed and walked to Goode, which was a good distance from his apartment.

That day, he did what he normally did; he did his work, he looked at Annabeth, he ate lunch, and oh, of course, he looked at Annabeth. When Greek came, he couldn't even walk in the door. His feet were frozen. He only moved when people started complaining and when he noticed a line behind him. He took a seat at one of the many desks.

"Alright everyone, please settle down and start working on you're projects." Mr. Brunner called out.

Percy felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around, and there was Annabeth Chase, holding out her hand to shake.

"Hello. You're Perceus Jackson, right? Well I'm Annabeth Chase." She simply said.

"Yeah, I'm Perceus Jackson, alright. But please, call me Percy." He shook her hand.

Now he had a second chance, and he was determined to make her see Percy Jackson, not Prissy Jerkson.

* * *

**Hey there, this is my first story on this website. I'm still getting used to writing stories, as I've never written one like this that will be multi-chaptered, so... Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Percabethically Percabeth."**


	2. Chapter 1

I realized that I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so... yeah. Anyway, I don't own anything or anyone except for Lianna Stoll. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Annabeth grabbed her head in frustration. Percy still wasn't here, even after thirty minutes. She walked to the kitchen and opened her freezer door, taking out a cup of cold, mint-chocolate flavoured ice cream. Then she opened a drawer and took out a spoon. When she sat on the couch and took her first spoonful of the smooth, creamy, food, she sighed. If Percy wasn't going to come, she might as well enjoy her weekend. Annabeth picked up her phone which was left on the coffee table and checked her texts; there was one from Thalia, asking if she wanted to have a sleepover. Annabeth tapped away and sent a reply; "Sure. I'll be there at 6."  
The doorbell rang, startling her. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and ran to the door, almost knocking over a vase of flowers when she kicked a table leg by accident. She winced, and instead, walked to the door. Opening the door, she looked up and saw Percy Jackson, his hair messy like he just got out of bed. He stared at her, his sea green eyes making her want to hide.  
"Ah, come in Mr..." Annabeth checked the time on her phone. "...37-minutes-late."  
"Sorry. I slept in this morning, I swear; Tyson messed up my alarm today." Percy grimaced when he noticed her glare.  
"Yeah, yeah. I don't care as long as we finish this project." She sighed, for the second time that day.  
"Yeah. Let's."  
"So, you've done any research?"  
"Nah, not really."  
"We can do the research in the office. Come on." Annabeth said, as she started to walk.  
She checked to see if the room was empty. Fortunately, it was. She pulled out two chairs and sat down on one of them, patting the other softly.  
"Sit."  
Percy obeyed her, and she turned on the computer. A picture of a grey owl appeared as Annabeth's wallpaper.  
"Alright. Let's get to work."

* * *

"No way. You got PERCY JACKSON as your partner? You have such bad luck!" Thalia laughed, rolling on the floor.  
Katie gave a nervous laugh.  
"Wow. That was so funny. I totally understand why you're laughing Thalia." Lianna said sarcastically.  
Annabeth groaned. "How is that funny, Thalia? Just how?"  
"Simple; She's crazy." Clarisse answered. Then she looked up from her sports magazine. "Yep, definitely crazy."  
"DINNERRRRRRR! Thalia's mom called.  
The five girls dashed downstairs, pushing each other to get to the dinner table first. At the table, Jason, Thalia's brother was already sitting down.  
"Hey Jason." Annabeth waved.  
"Hey Annie." Jason teased, knowing that she hated that nickname.  
She stuck her tongue out, but the smell of steak distracted her. She sat down next to Thalia and Katie, her eyes following the plates of steak and mashed potato. She licked her lips hungrily and earned a snicker from Jason.  
"Okay guys. I bet 20 that I can eat all this in ten minutes." Thalia announced.  
"I bet I can eat all this in nine minutes." Lianna shot back.  
"Deal."  
Lianna and Thalia began stuffing their mouths with food. They were both almost broke, so money was a big deal to them. Finally eight minutes was up and Lianna won.  
"I'll win next time, oh I'll win, Stoll." Thalia glared at Lianna playfully.  
"Don't count on it, Grace. Now hand over the big bucks." She held out her hand in which Thalia place a twenty dollar bill.  
Annabeth, Clarisse, and Katie all finished their dinner, and the girls all headed upstairs to Thalia's room.  
"So, pillow fight?" Thalia questioned.  
"Nah, I don't want to get all sweaty. Besides, I already took my shower." Katie shook her head.  
Annabeth agreed and snuggled into her blanket.  
"Sweet dreams of Percy, Annabeth." Thalia teased.  
For once, Annabeth didn't complain. "Sweet dreams."  
And you know who she dreamed of? Yep, Percy Jackson.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed, favourited, and followed. I really appreciate it. ~ Orange Polka-Dotted Turtle :D hee hee.


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYSE! Happy New Year! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Anyways, Rick Riordan is not a female elementary student, so therefore I am not him, and I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 2

The weekend was finally over, and so was Thalia's sleepover. As Annabeth brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but think of when she and Percy were younger and still on friendly terms with each other.

_"Hey, Annabeth!" She heard Percy shout._

_She slowly crawled out from under her covers and made her way to her window, not making a sound. She peered out and and frowned._

_"What are you doing, Perce? You're not supposed to be here! I swear, if _**she **_finds out, we're dead!"_

_"Yeah but she's not your real mother. She can't boss you around. Come on, let's go to the beach." Percy persuaded her._

_Annabeth gave in and grabbed her beach bag. "Alright, alright; I'm coming."_

_Then she lifted one leg over the window ledge and pulled herself over. She slid onto a tree and climbed down cautiously. _

_"To the beach!" Percy cried, running to the bus stop._

_P-E-R-C-A-B-E-T-H-Y-A-Y-P-E-R-C-A-B-E-T-H_

_Annabeth dug her feet into the warm sand and wiggled her toes; She loved the feeling of it. She watched Percy make way towards her, pulling her up from the ground._

_"Come with me into the water! What's the point of coming to the beach if you're not going t' swim?"_

_She laughed. "I can come here to suntan."_

_"Just race me!"_

_"You know you'll win anyways, so what's the point?"_

_Percy whined, "PLEASE? I'll do anything."_

_"Then buy me ice-cream later. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

That was when they were thirteen, about three years ago. Annabeth was still living with her step-mother and father and their kids. But she had moved in with her real mother and Malcom when she and Percy broke up because she didn't want to see him everytime she walked to school.

Back in the current time, Annabeth looked at her grey owl watch; It was time to leave the house. She quickly tied up her hair with an elastic band and headed out the door.

**So this chapter just gives you a little memory of Annabeth's and it's not really important. I'll continue the school day next chapter. Thanks for the support people, and once again, happy new year!**


End file.
